Un miracle appelé mojito
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Parfois, tout ce dont une fille a besoin, c'est d'un peu de pop-corn et de mojito.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Parfois, tout ce dont une fille a besoin, c'est d'un peu de pop-corn et de mojito.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est ma participation au concours de l'été 2019 du forum Lady Oscar-André. Nous devions utiliser un contexte : « Pendant les gardes françaises ou après, pendant les vacances d'été, plusieurs personnages doivent cohabiter ensemble ». Les personnages obligatoires dans la fanfic, même en caméo, étaient Oscar, André, Lassalle, Rosalie, Grand-Mère et Alain. Quant aux mots imposés, ils étaient « mojito », « été », « anniversaire », « pop-corn », « fête », « orage », « famille », « baignade ». Certains jeux de société étaient proposés pour étoffer la fic mais leur présence était optionnelle.

**Un miracle appelé Mojito**

Râlant dans sa barbe de trois jours, Alain se rendait au bureau du commandant Oscar en traînant les pieds. Il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait convoqué mais il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça sans que la blonde n'en rajoute ! Oh, Oscar avait gagné son respect depuis longtemps ! Mais ces jours-ci, c'était comme si une malédiction s'était abattue sur sa famille. A dire vrai, s'il avait pu, il aurait avancé ses congés pour rester chez lui, mais c'était impossible. Il avait échangé il y a quelques semaines avec le soldat Arnaud pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. En effet, sa femme était sur le point d'accoucher à ce moment-là. La compagnie avait reçu trois jours plus tôt un courrier du militaire, annonçant fièrement la venue au monde de ses jumeaux : Alain et Oscar.

\- François Arnaud le méritait. Pensait Alain. Il vit si loin de Paris ! Moi, je peux encore m'arranger mais...

Son esprit voguait vers sa demeure. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'apparition de sa destination. Il frappa et entra.

\- Asseyez-vous, Alain. Ordonna Oscar sans lever les yeux de ses papiers

Elle finit de signer avant de reporter son attention complète vers son subordonné.

\- Alain, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Vos performances ces derniers jours sont consternantes. Et cela ne vous ressemble pas. Que se passe-t-il Alain ? Il y sans doute quelque chose qui vous mine ?

Dire que le soldat avait été déstabilisé était un euphémisme. Décidément, cette empathie dont le commandant était capable était effrayante !

\- Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte et si vous me le demandez, seuls ces quatre murs sauront ce qui s'est dit entre nous. Promit-elle

\- C'est ma sœur... Finit-il par lâcher sans vraiment savoir pourquoi

\- Diane ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement Oscar

Le fait qu'elle se souvenait d'elle et se souciait d'elle lui fit chaud au cœur, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Son fiancé vient de la quitter pour une noble plus fortunée... Le jour même de son anniversaire !

\- Le scélérat ! Cria Oscar en frappant du poing sur le bureau, ce qui le fit sursauter . Ah, l'indigne !

\- Diane a des pensées noires et pleure souvent.

\- Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Il y a quelques jours.

\- Et vous ne m'avez pas demandé de rapprocher vos congés ?!

\- Je les avais échangés avec François Arnaud et je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si près des vacances de la compagnie...

En effet, la compagnie B était en vacances d'été le soir-même. Des vacances un peu forcées, sur ordre du roi, afin que les casernes puissent être refaites. Le bâtiment souffrait de fuites. Oscar eut alors une idée.

\- Venez à Jarjayes ce soir en compagnie de Diane. Je reçois mon ami, Monsieur de Fersen. Ses récits de l'Amérique égayeront peut-être votre sœur.

\- Commandant, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

Sa voix avait craqué, ses yeux brillaient.

\- J'ai des sœurs, Alain. Je suis peut-être la plus jeune de toutes mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir en consoler une et la frustration qui en découle.

* * *

Alain n'avait pas menti, Diane était si différente de celle qu'Oscar avait croisé ! Les yeux mornes, les joues creusées, elle avait des airs de celles qui prévoyaient leurs fins alors qu'elles avaient la vie devant elles.

\- Merci pour votre gentille invitation, Commandant. Dit-elle d'une voix morne

\- C'est un plaisir ! Répondit Oscar. Venez, que je vous présente à nos convives !

Oscar les mena au salon, où les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir pour refroidir les pièces, malmenées par la canicule. Les yeux de Diane brillèrent un peu en voyant la décoration intérieure avant qu'elle ne retombe dans sa langueur. Cela la changeait de sa modeste maison, ce faste !

\- Vous connaissez déjà Lassalle ! Dit la maîtresse de maison.

\- Le commandant a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter dès qu'elle a su ma passion pour les Amériques ! Expliqua le jeune homme

\- Voici ma petite sœur de cœur, Rosalie Châtelet ! Annonça ensuite Oscar

\- Vous êtes l'épouse du journaliste ?! S'emballa Diane

\- Celui-là même ! Renchérit la jeune femme. Nous habitons le même quartier vous et moi, c'est étonnant que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées avant ! J'espère que nous serons bonnes amies !

\- Je vous présente Monsieur de Fersen.

Axel la salua et lui baisa la main avec respect. Grand-Mère entra avec plusieurs domestiques pour placer une desserte remplie de bouteilles diverses, des plantes.

\- Vous allez nous apprendre à cuisiner, Fersen ? Plaisanta André

\- Je n'égalerai jamais Grand-Mère ! Répondit humblement le suédois. D'ailleurs, Grand-Mère, joignez-vous à nous ! Tant de jeunes gens avec ces alcools, nous avons besoin de votre raison !

Tout le monde prit place.

\- J'avais prévu d'autres choses pour ce soir, mais j'ai appris que c'était votre anniversaire il y a peu, Mademoiselle Diane. Commença Fersen. Aussi, je me suis dit qu'il serait agréable de faire une petite fête improvisée, avec des douceurs des Etats-Unis !

Le regard de Diane s'illumina.

\- Vous avez changé vos plans pour une étrangère ? Oh Monsieur, vous me trouvez gênée !

\- Au contraire, nos amis auront à vous remercier car cela leur garantit une nouvelle soirée d'aventures !

André étudia les plantes sur la desserte.

\- Vous dites Amérique mais je vous rétorque Angleterre ! Lança-t-il. De la menthe, du citron vert, ma parole, c'est donc un Drake que vous désirez nous faire goûter !

L'homme eut un sourire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de nom !

Diane l'écoutait avec attention.

\- Il est vrai que c'est bien un Drake que je souhaite vous faire goûter ! Pourtant, aux Etats-Unis, cette boisson a un autre nom !

\- Un Drake, comme le commandant ? Demanda Rosalie

Fersen leur apprit qu'à l'époque d'Elizabeth I, le navigateur anglais Sir Francis Drake aimait boire lors de ses expéditions à La Havane une boisson, un mélange entre du tafia (une sorte de rhum) et des feuilles de menthe, ce qui valut à ses concitoyens de demander un Drake aux barmen de leur taverne locale. Mais à La Havane, le cocktail s'appelait autrement :

Un mojito.

\- Pourquoi mojito ? Se demanda Lassalle

\- Cela vient de mojo, une mixture citronnée utilisée comme assaisonnement. La recette a un peu changé depuis Francis Drake et je vais encore la changer ici ! Normalement, on utilise de l'eau gazeuse mais comment ne pas faire honneur aux vins de champagne de cette belle France ! Expliqua Fersen

Alors qu'il se levait pour sabrer le champagne, Rosalie se leva de suite, pour lui proposer son aide. Diane l'imita.

\- C'est votre anniversaire. Dit Rosalie. N'en faites rien, profitez !

Dans un verre, sous les conseils de Fersen, elle mit quelques feuilles de menthe fraîche, quelques centilitres de tafia, un tout petit peu moins en quantité de citron vert, deux cuillères à café de sucre de canne, et de la glace pilée. Elle se permit une fantaisie : elle laissa une rondelle de citron vert dans le fond du verre et elle en arrangea une autre pour décorer le bord. Fersen versa ensuite le champagne. Tout le monde fut servi et on trinqua à la santé de Diane.

\- C'est étonnant ! Fruité mais pas acide, c'est assez délicat ! Déclara Oscar

\- Monsieur de Fersen, vous nous dîtes que le Drake, ou le mojito, est issu de La Havane. Mais La Havane, cela fait partie des Etats-Unis ? S'enquit Lassalle

Fersen finit sa gorgée avant d'expliquer que La Havane était la capitale de Cuba, une île voisine des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

\- Mes bons amis, il ne faudrait pas boire trop de mojito sur un estomac vide ! Lança gaiement Fersen. Mais j'ai tout prévu !

Il distribua aux convives une assiette remplie d'étranges morceaux pâles, nappés de caramel. Leurs mines lui causèrent un fou rire.

\- Voici une douceur des Etats-Unis, du popcorn ! Littéralement maïs éclaté. C'est une recette qui vient de Mexico, la capitale du Mexique, un pays à la frontière sud des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. D'après la légende, on en faisait déjà trente-six siècles avant la naissance du Christ ! Oh, bien sûr, les versions ont évolué depuis ! Le maïs est égrainé puis cuisiné dans une cocotte couverte et sous l'effet de la chaleur, il éclate ! C'est ce qui lui donne sa légèreté ! Il peut se manger salé comme sucré !

\- Comme la vie doit être douce aux Etats-Unis ! Rêva Diane à voix haute en sirotant son verre. Des baignades en famille dans les grands lacs pour se soulager des chaleurs de l'été, en buvant des mojitos et en grignotant du popcorn... Je m'imagine déjà la scène !

\- Oh oui, je vous l'accorde, c'est très pittoresque, on pourrait presque s'imaginer un tableau de Fragonard ! Approuva Fersen. En revanche, s'il fait chaud aux Etats-Unis, leurs orages sont à redouter, ils sont bien plus violents qu'en France !

Alain écoutait silencieusement la conversation. Diane n'avait pas autant parlé depuis presque une semaine ! Et en présence de ses amis, de ce Fersen, elle semblait plus vive ! Le commandant avait eu une idée de génie en les invitant à cette soirée ! Il espérait que cela aiderait Diane sur le chemin de la guérison, il craignait pour sa vie ! Ah, ce sale noble, s'il lui mettait la main dessus !

\- Bien sûr que nous serons là ! N'est-ce pas Alain ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Diane le regardait, la moue boudeuse.

\- Monsieur de Fersen et le commandant nous proposent de revenir la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures du comte en Amérique. C'est assez amusant, j'ai l'impression d'être une noble dame dans un salon !

\- Nous sommes nobles. Répondit sobrement Alain

\- Des nobles d'une autre catégorie. Rétorqua sa sœur

Son esprit lui revenait, cela lui faisait plaisir. A dire vrai, si c'était intéressant d'écouter des récits de voyage, Alain ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme naissant de sa sœur. Mais cela lui faisait du bien, elle en avait besoin, qui savait, peut-être était-ce ce qui la sauverait de ses mélancolies dangereuses ? Quand il l'entendit demander à Fersen, tel un marin anglais, si on pouvait lui servir un nouveau Drake, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, quand Diane apprit le mariage de son ancien fiancé, elle n'en sembla pas affectée et lui écrivit même un mot de félicitations. Elle avait le cerveau bien trop occupé, elle avait entrepris, avec l'accord de Fersen et l'aide des Châtelet, la rédaction de divers articles pour un roman feuilleton avec les anecdotes de voyage du suédois. Le tout serait réuni plus tard pour le faire imprimer en livre. Elle avait même pour projet de voyager en Amérique pour en découvrir plus, peut-être même s'installer là-bas un jour.

Le mojito, le popcorn, la gentillesse du commandant Oscar, l'amitié de Fersen et des Châtelet, avaient sauvé sa précieuse petite sœur des pensées suicidaires qui l'avaient habitée.

La première chose qu'elle lui dit, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, tenant son livre, qui connaissait un franc succès était :

\- Donne-moi un Drake.

La réussite avait le goût du citron vert et de la menthe pilée.

**FIN**


End file.
